(1) Field of the Invention
This invention may be classified in Class 49 and appropriate sub-classes.
The present invention is concerned with an improved firearm and, more particularly, relates to a firearm or similar weapon with a magazine which is adapted to contain or house a large number of rounds or cartridges.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to a firearm, e.g. a recoil or gas operated firearm, constructed in such a manner that it can receive and accept cartridges stored in and delivered from the magazine according to our invention.
(2) Prior Art
Warren Evans patented a repeating rifle in 1868, wherein the butt-stock houses an ammunition carrier in the form of an Archimedian screw, which ammunition carrier has a capacity of 26 cartridges. The breech mechanism would be operated by an under-lever which also rotates the carrier, with the pitch of the screw being such so as to deliver one cartridge for each stroke of the lever. The primary disadvantage of the weapon of Evans is the slow and cumbersome process of loading the ammunition carrier. Only upon being fully loaded and rotated by 26 strokes of the operating lever is the first round delivered to the breech.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,263 issued Nov. 19, 1918, to Lohne. The patent of Lohne is concerned with a magazine including a cylindrical container into the wall of which is formed a continuous groove which serves to guide a helical screw-type feeder, and a slide or driver is adapted to progress along the path of the respective screw for moving the cartridges forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,353,092 issued Sept. 14, 1920, to Thompson et al relates to a cartridge magazine of the rotary type combining with its functions as a magazine that of lubricating the ammunition which it contains.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,876 issued Dec. 2, 1952, to Olson discloses a magazine rifle in which a magazine is fixed beneath and disposed longitudinally of the barrel. The cartridges are located in groups in the magazine and are presented in groups and by way of spring pressure, into the receiver. The cartridges are then individually moved into the path of the breech bolt so that the latter may force successive cartridges into the firing chamber.
The more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,408, issued Sept. 4, 1979, of Wetzel et al, is concerned with an ammunition handling system for storing and for feeding ammunition at high velocity which is embodied in a system for storing and feeding linkless rounds of ammunition to a high rate of fire machine gun, as in a pod externally mounted to an aircraft.
In conventional firearms it is also a detriment with respect to magazines that protrude perpendicularly downward from the firearm because this mounting attitude tends to cause undesirable interference and imbalances.
There has continued to remain, accordingly, the need to provide an improved firearm, for example a recoil or gas operated or similar weapon, and a magazine therefore which are adapted to preclude disadvantages of the prior art firearms and magazines.